In Your Eyes
by Princess of Hell
Summary: Sailor Moon x Harry Potter. Slightly AU. Takes place during Book 1. All the senshi (who aren't senshi in this..) are headed to Hogwarts, most for their 1st year except for Setsuna (6th), Haruka and Mamoru (both 2nd.) RR. Chapter One up.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters which appeared in Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling, or the characters of Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Usually I don't really like Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossovers but... I suppose I just had to try my hand at it! ^^; I am a wee tad of a hypocrite.

...So...basically It's the inner and outer senshi though it's pretty much AU there are no senshi in this one. No magical girl powers ^_^ so here's the list of where each senshi will be placed...

Gryffindor:

Rei  
Chibiusa  
Makoto

Hufflepuff:

Usagi  
Minako

Ravenclaw:

Ami  
Michiru  
Setsuna  
Mamoru

Slytherin:

Hotaru  
Haruka

And the pairings... (sorry I won't let you vote like most authors do..forgive mee!)

Rei/Oliver Wood  
Chibiusa/Neville  
Makoto/Harry  
Usagi/Mamoru  
Minako/Fred  
Ami/George  
Michiru/Haruka  
Setsuna/Snape (she's in her sixth year)  
Mamoru/Usagi  
Hotaru/Draco  
Haruka/Michiru

and well... Ron/Hermione ^_^

Most of them are 11. With the exception of Setsuna who's 16 and Mamoru, Rei, and Haruka who are 12. It's takes place during Harry Potter's first year. *nod nod* and I'm going to go through all 7 years... *yay*

In Your Eyes  
**Chapter One**  
_Receiving the Letters to Hogwarts_  
By Prince(ss) of Hell

The wind blew softly, only a soft breeze mind you this was no gust of wind though it did manage to blow two pieces of parchment into the laps of two unsuspecting eleven year olds.

"Look Hotaru-chan[1]! They fell from the sky..." Hotaru's pink haired friend said, picking up the letter on her lap.

"Someone must have thrown them out... I don't think we should read them since they aren't to us..." Hotaru replied, pickings hers up cautiously.

"Well _mine's_ addressed to me!" Chibiusa said examining hers and ripping it open.

At this news Hotaru peered at hers as well, tilting her head to the side and she read what it said on her letter...

_Ms. H. Tomoe  
Tomoe Mansion, Backyard  
Juuban, Japan_

Hotaru opened her letter and read what it said, as she absorbed all that she skimmed over her eye gradually widened. "Hogwarts??" she asked, her voice faint.

Chibiusa opened her mouth to say something, she seemed as much surprised as her raven-haired friend when there was a scream from the second floor of Hotaru's mansion, the scream wasn't a scream really but a name shouted at the top of someone's (usually thought to be dainty) lungs.

"HOTARUUUUU!!!" Michiru screamed as loud as she could; hoping her adopted sister[2] could hear her and would come running.

And run she did, she bolted up from her chair and ran as fast as she could up to where Michiru would most likely be[3]-- in her bedroom.

Hotaru dashed into the room where Michiru was; sitting on her bed, holding her head in her hands. Chibiusa ran in right after her; slightly out of breath mumbling something about getting an elevator.

"Michi-chan?" Hotaru asked worriedly approaching her.

She looked wide-eyed and dazed as she handed the letter to her sister. Hotaru recognized it as the exact same one that she and Chibiusa had received only moments earlier.

"Do you know what it means?" Michiru asked considerably calmer than she was a few seconds ago.

"We're wizards and witches I suppose?" Chibiusa answered before grinning, "I wonder if Usagi got one!"

"Well she _is_ your twin." Michiru reasoned, now completely over the original shock after finding out she wasn't the only one to get a letter.

"We look _nothing_ alike!" Chibiusa retaliated, "She's blonde-eyed, blue-haired and I'm not."

"Chibiusa I think you meant to say blonde-_haired_ and blue-_eyed_ unless your sister got contacts and dyed her hair." Hotaru pointed out.

"The point is..." Chibiusa said blushing embarassedly, "about these letters..."

"What letters?" asked a sinister voice from the entrance to the room.

"Mother!" said both Michiru and Hotaru in unison as they jumped to face the woman who adopted them.

The woman moved into the room slowly; her movements predator-like. Her violets eyes looked down at Chibiusa in distaste and she grimaced, "Would you mind going back home, Tsukino?"

The girls knew better than to contradict her so Chibiusa thanked Silencia; for that was her name; and scampered out of the room. Silencia moved to the window and waited until she saw Chibiusa's pink head disappear from her sight before turning her attention back to her two daughters. Even to them her gaze was cold and she approached them with an air of superiority -- sitting at the edge of the bed; her ebony hair touching the floor even as she sat.

"Now...what is all this about?" Silencia asked; snatching Michiru's letter from Hotaru's hand. Once she read it she put the letter down calmly; though once it was out of her grasp she slapped Michiru with the back of her hand, "So ... _you_ have it as well, hm?"

"Mother-- I got one too! It's not just Michiru..." Hotaru said; not wanting to watch as Michiru fought back the tears that stung at her eyes.

"I thought you would get the letter-- you are afterall realated to me by blood. If you hadn't gotten the letter... then I never would have told you that I was your real mother."

Hotaru stared at the woman who she thought had adopted her for the passed eleven years, "Wh...at?" she asked; dangerously close to fainting.

And in fact that's exactly what she did.

**The Tsukino Residence...**

"What do you mean _you_ got it too!?" Usagi cried as her sister told her about the invitation from Hogwarts.

"Well... we can't _both_ go!" Chibiusa replied hotly.

"Then I'm the one who should go, obviously!" Usagi said; her arms folded across her chest.

"And _why_ is that?" Chibiusa asked rolling her eyes in her twin's direction.

"I'm older."

"By ten seconds!"

"Those ten seconds effected our maturity."

"You mean you were born ten seconds immaturely?"

Usagi was silenced at this, as she sat and blinked trying to summon a comeback, "I...er, no! I've lived longer than you... so I know more about the world."

"Oh, please!"

"Let's just both go then!"

"Does mom know about this?"

"Of course-- I told her. She wasn't at all surprised, said she'd take us _shopping_ tomorrow." Usagi said excitedly.

**The Chiba Apartment...**

"It's getting close to your second year at Hogwarts." Setsuna commented to her younger brother, "Are you excited?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Nothing new aside from the new material we're to study but I'm two years ahead anyway."

Setsuna smiled and ruffled his hair, "Mom and dad would be proud of you."

Mamoru smiled, "So you say..."

Setsuna tackled him and proceeded tickling him, "I know they would be!" she answered as the 12-year old laughed and squirmed, finally tugging at her thick braid.

"Hey! It took me an hour to braid! You just undid all my hard work..." she said shaking her head. "You'll have to clean the kitchen now." she added playfully punching his shoulder.

**The Tenou Home...**

"I want the house clean by the time I get home-- I'm going to get your supplies for Hogwarts! I'll be back within eight hours!" Mara shouted to her two children; both of whome were mature to stay home alone. Because Mara was often out working or shopping for them, and their father had left them when the pre-teens were only toddlers.

Once Mara'd used the floo powder Haruka seated herself at the baby-grand piano and played an arpeggio, "It's your turn to clean it Ami-chan!" she called to her younger sister; by one year; who was seated on the couch next to the piano reading a novel.

"I cleaned it yesterday..." Ami responded quietly-- not wanting to lose her concentration from the best part of her book.

"Remember we agreed that we would each clean two days in a row?" Haruka lied as she began playing the intro to Moonlight Sonata.

As expected her younger sibling sighed exasperatedly and went to the kitchen to begin her assigned chore.

**The Aino House...**

"Minako-chan! I'm so happy you were accepted!" Minako's mother-- Sato-- cooed placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"My baby's growing up so quickly..." said a muffled voice.

"Oh, daddy! You know I'll always be your little girl!" Minako assured him; giving him a hug, "I just hope people will like me there..."

Her father wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her off the ground, "They'll love you! Now it's getting late and you have shopping to do tomorrow!"

Minako giggled excitedly as she was off to bed. It was night in London afterall.

**The Hino Flat...**

"Just because you're my step-sister doesn't mean you can mooch off my manga Mako-chan!"

Makoto blinked at Rei and rose a thin eyebrow, "Rei-"

"Don't even try to make an excuse!" Rei replied, brandishing volume seven of Marmalade Boy.

Makoto sweatdropped, pausing in her cooking to clear her throat and look innocent, "Mom must've put it in--"

"Mom went to London to get our school supplies so it can't have been her-- and don't even suggest dad did it while he was cleaning!" she added seeing the green-eyed girl's mouth open to try and comment on something, "because you and I both know that dad's too tired to work when he gets back from work at his restaurant. So just admit it already."

"Well maybe if you gave me a chance to say something I _would_ admit to it."

"...is that a confession?"

"You know sometimes I think you're fairly oblivious to some things."

"Oblivious?" Rei scoffed, "Me? Right."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**To be continued...**

Hope you liked the first chapter! ^_^; and if you're confused then at the bottom of the chapter there's sort of a little family tree-type thing that doesn't resemble a tree at all.

_Next Chapter: A little bit of shopping in Diagon Alley and boarding the Hogwarts Express._

And I'll give you a cookie if you guess who Silencia is supposed to be!

[1] -chan is a suffix added to the name of someone who is a close friend, or to a younger person. Usually only used when talking to females.  
[2] Well that certainly changed, teehee. ^^;  
[3] In my story Hotaru has nothing physically wrong with her... except when she gets nervous or frightened.

Hotaru and Michiru: Silencia.

Setsuna and Mamoru: Orphaned.

Usagi & Chibiusa, Shingo: Kenji & Ikuko.

Haruka and Ami: Mara.

Rei and Makoto: Yuki & Sara.

Minako: Thomas & Yumiko.

...Some of the names I had to make up ^^; but those are pretty much the families. 


End file.
